The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavender plant, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘B01-03’.
The new Lavender is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Kulnura, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and freely branching Lavender cultivars with large and attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Lavender originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999, of the Lavandula stoechas cultivar Bee Cool, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,624. The new Lavender was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Kulnura, New South Wales, Australia on Aug. 1, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Kulnura, New South Wales, Australia, since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Lavender are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.